Heartcatch Pretty Cure (Rewrite Version)
This is the rewrite version of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Summary Hanasaki Tsubomi and Kurumi Erika are best friends since childhood. When Tsubomi's younger sister Futaba suddenly had her Heart Flower stolen by a mysterious enemy, the two girls meet twin mascots Chypre and Coffret and become Cure Blossom and Cure Marine. Now being joined by Myoudouin Itsuki (Cure Sunshine), Tsukikage Yuri (Cure Moonlight) and Akiyama Yami (Cure Clover), the five Cures must protect the Great Heart Tree and the Floral Kingdom, and save the world! Characters Pretty Cure Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom (Tiffany Harrison in the English Dub) Tsubomi is the main protagonist who is a 14-year-old girl in her second year at the Junior High School campus of Sakura Academy, being the president of the student council. She is a very intelligent and peaceful girl who loves flowers and dreams of being a botanist in order to turn all deserts of the world into flower gardens. She lives in a flower shop called "Flower Shop Hanasaki" with her parents, little sister and aunt. She loves her aunt Karouko, and has picked up her old-fashioned speech pattern. She is excellent at studies, but terrible at sports. Her catchphrase during battle is "I've had ENOUGH!". Her alter ego is Cure Blossom, the Flower of Wisdom whose theme color is pink and her powers are related to all types of flowers, specifically cherry blossoms. Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine (Erika Kinsley in the English Dub) Erika is a 14-year-old girl who is in her second year at the Junior High School campus of Sakura Academy, and is the president of the Fashion Club. She is very hyper and wild, and loves fashion very much. She doesn't care about school much. She thinks fashion is the most important thing she likes, but later learns that it is not the most important thing in life. She also has other hobbies like gymnastics and music. Her alter ego is Cure Marine, the Flower of Excitement whose theme color is cyan and her powers are related to blue daisies and water. Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine (Samantha "Sam" Myerson in the English Dub) Itsuki is a 15-year-old girl who is a transfer student at the Junior High School campus of Sakura Academy. She is a very quiet and mature, yet cheerful, girl who loves cute things and really loves doing karate. She can love girlish things as much as she wants, even if boys make fun of her. She likes going outside and looking at nature and also is a fellow member of the student council with Tsubomi. Her alter ego is Cure Sunshine, the Flower of Brilliance whose theme color is gold and her powers are related to sunlight and sunflowers. Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight (Lorianne "Lori" Thurgood in the English Dub) Yuri is a 16-year-old girl who is in her first year at the High School campus of Sakura Academy. She is a very quiet and shy, yet smart girl who is usually depressed of the destruction of the Floral Kingdom. It is revealed in episode 12 that she is the princess of the Floral Kingdom under the name "Princess Lily". After joining the Cures, she becomes more braver and stronger and loves cooking. Her alter ego is Cure Moonlight, the Flower of Luminosity whose theme color is silver/indigo and her powers are related to moonlight and silver roses. Akiyama Yami/Cure Clover (Victoria "Tori" Wright in the English Dub) Yami is a 17-year-old girl who is the Student Council President at the High School campus of Sakura Academy, and is Yuri's adoptive sister. Calm and composed, Yami displays a cold personality to both Tsubomi and Erika. She is frequently at the top of exam scores at school, though does not seem to care about it, but is really excellent in sports and gymnastics. She then became more friendly and showed herself to be true and have some positive emotions. Her alter ego is Cure Clover, the Flower of Fortune whose theme color is jade/mint green and her powers are related to plants and Zephyranthes lilies. Godai Karouko/Cure Flower (Flora Hanford in the English Dub) Karouko is a 37-year-old (17 in Cure form) woman who is Tsubomi's maternal aunt. She is the main mentor of the Cures. As Cure Flower, she is a mysterious Cure who watches over the Cures before it turns out to be Karouko herself. She was a member of the previous generation of the Pretty Cure team, alongside Yuri and Yami. She is a famous botanist and owner of the Flower Shop. She is considered wise and kind, and cares deeply for her niece. Her old-fashioned speech patterns influenced Tsubomi's way of speaking. Her alter ego is Cure Flower, the Flower of Heaven whose theme color is white/scarlet and her powers are related to lavenders and holy light. Mascots Chypre: Cure Blossom's fairy partner. Coffret: Cure Marine's fairy partner. Potpourri: Cure Sunshine's fairy partner. Cologne: Cure Moonlight's fairy partner. Parfum: Cure Clover's fairy partner. Master Coupe: Cure Flower's fairy partner. Rewrite Changes *The previous generation of the Pretty Cure team has a counterpart for each of the current Cures. *#Cure Blossom = Cure Tulip *#Cure Marine = Cure Tidal *#Cure Sunshine = Cure Dawn *#Cure Moonlight = Cure Dusk *#Cure Clover = Cure Forest *#Cure Flower = Cure Rosebud *Some of the Cures have a color change. *All of the Cures have different personalities and looks, unlike in canon. **Tsubomi is neither shy or timid, making her more similar to Honoka and Karumi, and is the student council president instead of Itsuki. Plus, she never lived in her old town. She wears glasses in her civilian form. **Erika is more similar to Nagisa and Saki, and is the sub-leader of the team. **Itsuki is more girlish than in canon, she is a transfer student, and she wears the girls uniform. Plus, her hair is just like in the canon finale. **Karouko looks a lot more younger, she is Tsubomi's aunt instead of her grandmother, and her last name is Godai. *Dark Pretty Cure is replaced by her good side named Yami. *Yami gets a partner named Parfum, who is the twin sister of Cologne. *Cure Clover is the only one of the Heartcatch Cures to not have a Mirage Pretty Cure counterpart; instead, the Heartcatch Mirage creates an illusion of Dark Pretty Cure to be her opponent. In this, Dark Pretty Cure is renamed Cure Clover Mirage, better known as Cure Eclipse. *Myoudou Academy is renamed Sakura Academy. *Professor Sakaku (Sandor/Dustin Wright in the English Dub) doesn't die in this version, he is revived and reborn as Yami's father. To go along with this, he is only related to Yami. *The canon version had the Mirage Pretty Cure simply as a test, while this version had them be actual villains, and become reformed afterwards, where they don't die. *The mascots are from a different world instead of just being created on Earth. *Unlike in canon, Cologne is brought back to life after Yuri regains her powers. *For transformations, Yuri's transformation into Cure Moonlight is step-by-step like the other Cures', with the canon version being reserved for instant transformations, the others gaining their own versions as well. The same thing goes to Yami and Karouko. *All six Cures have Flower Tacts: **Cure Blossom: Blossom Tact **Cure Marine: Marine Tact **Cure Sunshine: Sunshine Tact **Cure Moonlight: Moon Tact **Cure Clover: Forest Tact **Cure Flower: Holy Tact *All six Cures have different weapons: **Cure Blossom: Blossom Wand **Cure Marine: Marine Scepter **Cure Sunshine: Shiny Tambourine **Cure Moonlight: Rose Sword **Cure Clover: Forest Baton **Cure Flower: Heaven Torch *Instead of Super Silhouette, the Cures get a super form similar to the one from the DX2 movie called Blooming Silhouette. *Due to being extremely powerful, Pretty Cure Heartcatch Orchestra (known here as Pretty Cure Heartcatch Ultra Ballade since there are six Cures in this version) is only performed in case of emergencies. To make up for this, the Cures are able to activate their Blooming Silhouette forms separately and use powered-up versions of their normal finishers, or new individual finishers thanks to the Heartcatch Mirage. *Cure Flower's Heart Seed never shattered during her fight with Dune. *Coupe is shorter like the other fairies. Category:Series